gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo
Gran Turismo Sport |manufacturer = Nissan |year = 2014 |drivetrain = |engine = |gt6type = |torque = |power = 697 HP |pp = 615 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |weight = |cost = Cr.1,000,000 }} The Nissan CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo is the 5th Vision Gran Turismo car made by Nissan. It features in Gran Turismo 6 (as part of Update 1.10) along with Gran Turismo Sport. It is a Hybrid GT concept that has been instilled with the downforce theory of racing cars. Colors In both GT6 and GT Sport, eleven colors are available for this car. However, some of the available colors were changed between the two games. *Storm White *Ultimate Silver *Gun MetalRenamed to "Gun Metallic" in GT Sport *Dark Matte Gray Concept *Carbon *Vibrant Red *Lava Red (GT6 only) *Fire Knight (GT Sport only) *Energetic Orange *Solar Yellow (GT Sport only) *Ink Blue *Atlantic Blue (GT6 only) *Night Shade Description In its 80 year history, Nissan has always continued to pursue the possibilities of sports driving. Especially in GT cars with a focus on Grand Touring, it has succeeded in establishing a unique brand image in achieving unbeatable levels of performance balanced with daily utility and comfort. And now, they have brought out their vision of the near future, and the next generation GT Concept; the “NISSAN CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo”. Through digitalization of development environments, expressions in design and development processes have been undergoing a revolutionary change in recent years. As designers are now introduced to environments where they can express and share their insights more quickly, they have discovered new possibilities in realizing their imaginations in tangible forms; this time in the virtual environment called Gran Turismo. The styling study modeled virtually, by young designers in the UK, in turn set aflame the passions of young engineers on the development side in Japan, instigating a variety of technical evaluations and simulations that led to the ignition of the 3D vehicle in the Vision Gran Turismo Project. The styling proposed by designers in Nissan Design Europe based in London who have been in touch with the UK’s long running culture in racing and Grand Tourers, takes on a look that shows an authentic silhouette, backed by bold details and a thorough technical knowledge that is at the very core of Nissan. This is what lead to features like the prominently shaped fenders that are fitted to the front and rear like wings, in front and rear of the frame surrounding the 2+2 cabin. These organic-looking front fenders and the geometric rear fenders both surround the tires to meet each other, and the air rushing forth from the front is cut apart and led into the body with its precision features. The air entering the front side inlet goes through the inner side of the wheels, and is drawn out in an accelerated manner due to the exhaust under the front fender outlet. This allows the body to cut through the wall of air at high speeds with minimal effort. Behind this point a flow is created in the rear fender allowing the air to escape behind, minimizing the turbulence behind the car. If you focus just on the airflow, you will realize that despite its boxy shape, it is configured much like a Le Mans racing car. The rear active wing is raised or lowered according to speed, and at 300 km/h (186 mph) it pushes over 400kg of downforce directly onto the differential block. At the under floor, the front upsweep which leads air from the under floor to the front fender outlet combined with the large rear diffuser creates a strong vacuum, producing downforce equivalent to that of racing cars. There are many ideas like this which utilize everything for a driving advantage, effectively applied along with its speed. The powertrain utilizes a high performance hybrid FR-4WD system with a V6 twin turbo engine, combined with 3 motors. The high output motors in the front and rear produces instant and powerful acceleration under any condition with the push of the pedal, and the acceleration is maintained by the engine to your next corner. The torque vectoring of the individual front motors on the left and right, and the active suspension maximizing aerodynamic performance at all times results in smooth cornering performance even at extremely high speeds, perfecting a car that packs performance that can unleash the driver at any speed range. The NISSAN CONCEPT 2020 Vision Gran Turismo is a combination of designer intuition and detailed technical evaluation, a vision, a possibility, and a proposal made by Nissan for the coming future. Acquisition GT6 The player can purchase this car from the Vision Gran Turismo dealership for 1,000,000 Credits. GT Sport This car can be purchased in the Nissan section of Brand Central for 1,000,000 Credits. Trivia *The car is equipped with a KERS system, which can be activated by pressing the button assigned to the nitro. This will improve on its acceleration but will not increase its top speed. **In Gran Turismo Sport, players were originally unable to activate the KERS system. This was remedied in Update 1.36, which introduced an overtake button. *While the interior of this car in GT6 is shown as a dark silhouette, a fully detailed interior for this car was later added in GT Sport. This is one of only six Vision Gran Turismo cars from GT6 to receive fully detailed interiors, the others being the Mazda LM55 Vision Gran Turismo, the Toyota FT-1 Vision Gran Turismo and the three variants of the SRT Tomahawk. *A non-functioning real life model of this car exists (complete with an interior), in the Fire Knight color scheme, usually in the Nissan Crossing area in Ginza, Tokyo. Notes Category:GT6 Cars Category:GT6 DLC Cars Category:GT Sport Cars Category:Gr. X Category:2020s automobiles Category:Nissan Concept Cars Category:Vision Gran Turismo Cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Hybrid cars Category:Concept Cars